Forever Together, and In Love
by ILoveNBBForever
Summary: It has been two years since Nat and Rosalina's break up, but they still have feelings for eachother. Will they eventually tell eachother their feelings they still have?
1. Lets Play Truth or Dare

The Sleepover

Nbb were having a normal day, they all hung out, had fun, and practiced their music for their tour. Now they are all at Nat's house for a sleepover, Rosalina had fallen asleep already

''Lets do something, Im bored!'' Thomas said getting up

''How about Hide-and-Go seek?''

''No Alex, we've played that a million times.'' Nat said

The band all thought about what to play, then David finally spoke up

''What about Truth or Dare?'' he said grinning

The band all agreed and started to play, David went first, he asked Thomas truth or dare and he said dare, David dared Thomas to wake Rosalina up

''No way!'' He said

''Dude, its the dare, you have to bro.'' David said looking at thomas with an evil grin

Thomas groaned and did it, he ran back into the living room and he was hiding, Rosalina came walking into the room looking at the band with a very angry expression

''WHY DID HE WAKE ME UP!?''

''Chill out Rosalina, I dared him to.'' David said kind of frightened

''You will pay...'' Rosalina said joining them

The words Rosalina said were now haunting David

''Hey Rosie!'' Nat said with a goofy smile

''...Uhm...Hey?'' Rosalina said with a confused look on her face

Kristina pulled Rosalina into another room

''Yeah Kris?''

''Nat totally still likes you!''

Rosalina sighed, ''Kris, I don't think Nat will ever like me again, were just friends now.''

''Whatever, but i'm telling you, he likes you.'' Kristina Said

''Lets just get back to the game.''

Rosalina and Kristina walked back into the living room and sat down where the rest of the guys were

''Ok Rosalina, Truth or Dare.?'' Thomas said

''...Erm..Dare, I guess.''

''I dare you to **kiss **Nat!''


	2. I kind of liked the kiss

''What?...No!''

''Come on Rosalina, a dare is a dare.'' Kristina Said

The band was all arguing and Nat was just sitting there trying to hide the smile that he had when Thomas dared Rosalina to kiss him

''Ugh! Fine! I'll do it!'' Rosalina walked up to Nat and kissed him, but, she kind of got into it and they were practically were making out, and Nat didn't seem to mind

''I SAID TO KISS HIM! NOT TO MAKEOUT!'' Thomas yelled

Rosalina pulled away very quickly and her and Nat's face were very red, she went and sat down on the couch

The played the rest of the night, except for Rosalina, and around 10:30 the band finally went to sleep, Rosalina woke up in the middle of the night , she got up and went into the kitchen. Nat was in there.

''..Oh, Hey.'' She said

''Hey, are you okay?'' he replied

''Im fine, why wouldnt I be.''

''Well, you didnt talk at all after..well...we kissed.'' he said while pouring her something to drink

''Its just that..well...'' She didn't know how to finish what she was saying

''If it makes you feel any better, I actually kind of...liked the kiss.'' he handed her the drink

''Really?''

He smiled, ''Yeah, well, you should get some sleep Rosie, we have a concert tomorrow.''

''Ok Nat, and thanks for making me a drink.''

''No problem.'' he said smiling

Nat went back into his room and went to sleep, Rosalina went back to sleep about 15 minutes after, and all she could think about was Nat

The next morning the band were all thinking about what songs to play

''Guys, were gonna have to play some of our NEWER songs.'' Nat said feeling frustrated

''But the old songs were the best!.'' thomas said

Kristina stood up, ''Nat, you can play the older songs, I don't care, Rosalina can just be up there.''

''Thanks Kris.'' he said hugging her

After deciding the band, except for Kristina, went up on the stage and played, Banana Smoothie,Fishing for Love,Beautiful Eyes, and played Mystery Girl

Nat went up to the mic one more time

''THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING HERE!.'' he said shouting

The crowd all went crazy and Nbb went behind the stage


	3. I still Love Him

David was sitting on a couch, ''Man, this couch is comfortable.''

''Cooper, are we doing any fan greeting?'' Nat asked shoving a cupcake in his mouth

''Actually yes, we have 3 fans that got backstage passes.'' Cooper said

Rosalina sighed, ''I am exhausted.'' she sat down on the couch next to David

Nat sat down next to her and streched his legs out on her

Rosalina laughed, ''Nat! Your legs are heavy!.''

''Nah, maybe you're just weak.''

Rosalina pushed Nats legs off her and laid hers across his

''Hah! Now my legs are on you!.''

''Yeah, but they weigh about 1 pound.'' Nat said laughing

Rosalina nudged Nat and they were both laughing, then Rosalina got a text from Kristina

_:Kristina To Rosalina:_

_kris:AWW, you guys are so cute together!_

_Rosie:Kristina, where are you lol_

_Kris:Im in the next room, watching you and Nat flirt_

_Rosie:We are not, were just friends_

_Kris:Mhm._

_Rosie:seriously lol_

_Kris:Do you still love him?_

_Rosie:Yeah._

_Kris: :D_

_Rosie:i gtg, just come into the room you dummy xD_

_Kris:lol ok_

Kristina walked into the room and winked at Rosalina, and she just smiled

''Hey Kris, in our next concert you can play with us, were gonna be doing the newer songs like Just a Girl , Face in the hall, and stuff like that.'' Nat said, and Rosalinas legs were still on him

''Alright.'' Kristina said sitting next to David

Cooper walked in and brought 3 girls, they were the fans they were meeting

''OH MY GOD! WE ARE SO IN LOVE WITH YOU NAT!.''

Nat laughed and gave them autographs, and took some pictures, so did the rest of the band

''Oh my god, its Rosalina, how could you break up with Nat!?.''

''I really don't think thats any of your buisness.''

Rosalina and the three fans all started arguing, then Rosalina got pissed off and went back into the bus, Nat followed her

''Rosie?.'' he said trying to find her

''Right here.''

She was laying down on her bunk, and Nat climbed up there and laid with her

''You ok Rosie?''

''They were just aggervating me about something.''

''About what?''

''When we...broke up.''

Nat hugged her, ''Don't let them bother you Rosalina.''

''Thanks Nat, you're the bestest friend a girl could have.'' She said while hugging him

Rosalina looked at Nat and kissed him on the cheek, and he gave a goofy smile to her, she couldn't help but laugh


	4. Operation:N&R!

Meanwhile, the the rest of the band were still behind the stage

David got up, ''Guys, we need to get Nat and Rosalina get back together, they are obviously still love birds.''

''What if Rosalina cheats again?'' Thomas asked

''Guys, I've been talking to Rosalina, and I don't think she will ever cheat again, she's learned her lesson.'' Kristina said, defending Rosalina

The guys all agreed

''So then its settled!'', David said, ''Operation N&R!''

''N&R?'' Kristina said confusingly

''Nat and Rosalina. Duh.'' He said

Nat and Rosalina walked back into the stage

''Hey guys, lets go back to the bus, we have like 10 more states to go to.'' Nat said

Nbb all went into the bus and went to 2 more states, and now they are just hanging out in the middle of the bus

Thomas,David, and Qaasim were all on the computer asking for some of Nat's stuff

''Guys! I told you! Im not giving any Hair, socks or anything!''

''Why are you guys still asking for his hair?'' Rosalina said

''Yeah! Why are you guys still asking me? I even told you guys when I was 12 I wasn't gonna give any.''

The guys all pouted, and went back on the computer

Nat laughed at them, Rosalina put on her earphones and started to listen to her music, Nat kept pulling them out

''BOOP!'' Nat said laughing, while pulling her earphones out of her ear

''Nat!'' she said

Nat laughed and continued

''Im gonna hit you Nat.''

''Fine fine, I'll stop.''

Nat did it one more time, then he ran away while Rosalina was chasing him around the bus and ended up hitting his head

''Oh my god Nat!.'' Rosalina yelled


	5. Nat and his clumsy ways

Nat groaned and held his head

Rosalina sighed, ''You're such a retard!, C'mon.'' She helped him up

Rosalina took Nat and got some ice for him, she told him to keep it on his head

''It hurts!.''

''This is what happens when you mess with my earphones.''

Nat laughed, ''That really doesn't make any sense.''

She playfully hit him on the stomach

''Shutup you fool.'' She said

''How long is this gonna be on my head?''

Rosalina took the ice from him

''I dont know.''

''Aren't you suppose to look out for us Rosie?'' nat laughed

''I guess I do need to keep my eye on you and the rest of the guys more often.''

Nat felt his head real quick for any blood

''Nat, just keep it on there for now, but, Im going to bed, its like 11:30 at night.''

''Go get your rest Rosie.'' Nat smiled at her

**Lol, sorry its super short, Its like almost 11pm and im exhausted!**


	6. Snoopy Nat

**Oh Mah Gawd.**

**Sorry for not even continuing. I've been doing stories on youtube instead of on here lol.**

**anyway, I'll continue, and if you guys want to see my NBB channel just ask, but they are not Natalina stories they are Natallie lol.**

~Next Day~

Nat got out of his bunk and went to the front of the bus, usually he gets up before everyone but when he got to the front everyone was already awake.

''Woah...What time is it?'' he asked

''Its 12 in the afternoon.'' David replied

''I overslept!?'' Nat yelled

''Dude, chill.'' Thomas said

Nat just sighed and sat down next to Alex, who was writing in a notebook.

''Operation N and..R? What's that Alex?''

Alex quickly closed the book

''Nothing!.'' he replied quickly

''Let me see!'' Nat said while trying to grab Alex's little notebook

''ITS A SONG!'' Alex yelled

''Ok, that's all you had to say!''

''I don't want anyone seeing it until its finished, its gonna be a masterpeice.'' Alex said

''Where's Rosalina?'' Nat asked

''She's with Kristina in the back room.'' Qaasim said paying attention to the video games

''Thanks, I need to go talk to them about the setlist.'' he said while getting up

Nat went to the back room but noticed Rosalina and Kristina were talking

''_I shouldn't eavesdrop.'' _Nat thought to himself

''I just don't know what to do Kristina.'' Rosalina said

'' Come on Rosalina, everyone can see it! He still loves you!'' Kristina replied

_''Who loves her?'' _he thought

''Well, tell me what I should do then!'' she said

Kristina sighed, ''Try flirting...that's a good start.''

Rosalina laughed

''What's so funny?'' Kristina asked confused

''Cause that's how it started with me and him. He tried flirting with me when I was like 13, it was cute.''

Kristina laughed, ''Seems like something he would do.''

_''Ok Nat, you've had your fun, man I'm so nosy, I wonder who loves Rosalina?'' _

''Lets get back to the band.'' Rosalina said

''Alright.'' Kristina replied getting up

_''Crap, Crap, their coming!'' _Nat thought

**ANOTHER SHORT EP.**

**Haha. Well, another Ep soon!**


	7. I feel a song coming on

**I got grounded for a week!**

**Me and my damn smart mouth :/ lol**

**Enjoy my people..Haha**

Nat turned around and tried to tippy toe run to the front of the bus, but they saw him

''Nat?...'' Rosalina said

''Oh, hey Rosalina, I was just uh...looking for you guys..but...I saw you guys talking and I didn't want to interrupt.'' he replied

''Oh..'' she said plainly

''Why did you want to talk to us?'' Kristina asked

''I wanted to go over the setlist for the next concert.''

''Oh cool, what songs?'' Kristina said

''Well, were doing...I feel alone, Body I occupy, Just a Girl, and Your Smile.'' he said

''Your smile?..'' Rosalina said, kind of surprised

''Yeah...well...we haven't done the song in a long time, and I kind of worked hard on that song...didn't just want to waste the song only because well...we...''Nat trailed off

''Oh yeah, I understand.'' Rosalina said

''Cool.'' he said

Nat just left and went to the guys

''He's playing Your Smile, how cute!'' Kristina said

''Only cause we haven't done it in a long time.'' she said

Kristina sighed, ''He still likes you Rosalina.''

''Sure.'' she replied

They both went walked to the front of the bus and sat down

''Come on Nat! Just one measly sock!'' David said

''No way dude! Get some of Thomas's socks!'' he yelled back

Qaasim and Alex laughed

''We've been asking all day, but I gave up.'' Qaasim said

''Don't you guys realize that my brother is stingy and won't ever share anything?'' Alex asked

''What are you talking about?! I let you use my toothbrush for your so called ''shaving''!'' Nat said

The guys except Nat laughed

''Dude, we'll stop asking if you just give us a sock.'' David said

''Even a toenail.'' Thomas added

''Ew...A toenail?'' said Rosalina

''Yeah, who wouldn't want Nat's toenails?'' Thomas said

''Uhm, me!'' Kristina said

They all laughed

''Guys! I am not giving any socks,hair,clothes, or anything...No toenails either!'' Nat said

''Aw man.'' David and Thomas said at the same time

Nat just shook his head and grabbed his little piano

''Feeling inspirated?'' Rosalina asked

Nat laughed a little, ''Yeah...actually I am.''

''Well, I don't want to bother you then.'' She got up

''No, Your fine, you sometimes actually help me..with my music.'' he said

''Really?"' She asked

''Yeah, totally, your like my muse or something.'' he replied

They both laughed

''What do you have so far?''

''Well...Not much of anything right now, but I think i might something.'' he said

''I could help.''

Nat smiled at her, ''I would liked that.''

**How adorable.**

**lol. **

**Well, here's my youtube Dedicated to NBB if you guys want to check it out **

** user/NBBForever100**

**I have some stories on there, Currently working on one right now.**

**well 2, technically. haha**


	8. Waterpark day

**I update alot lol.**

**Probably because I have waayyyy too much freetime.**

**Haha Enjoy.**

The band thought they could use some free time, so they decided to choose a waterpark.

''Wait!...'' Alex said

''What?'' Thomas asked

''How are we not gonna get recognized?!'' he said

The band all sighed, then Nat snapped his fingers

''Ok, Rosalina and Kristina can just...put their hair up or something.'' Nat said

''What about the boys?'' Qaasim asked

They all sat there in silence trying to figure out

''Ok, guys I'll be right back.'' Cooper said

''Where you going Coops?'' David asked

''I need to go get something, It'll be very quick.'' he replied

~Few minutes Later~

Cooper came back on the bus with things in his hand

''Guys, I have a solution..wear these.'' Cooper said while handing out swimming caps to the boys

''Dude, I'm gonna look like a bald person.'' Thomas said

''Come on, its worth it.'' Nat said

Thomas groaned, ''Fine.''

They all put on their diguses and headed off the bus.

''You guys stay together!.'' Cooper yelled

''Got it!'' They all said

''Oh man Oh Man Oh man!'' David said

''What is it!?'' Thomas asked

''The Trail of Doom blood of fiery death!'' he replied

''NO WAY!'' Thomas yelled

''That doesn't..sound...too safe.'' Kristina said

''I say we do it!'' Alex yelled confidently

The band all eventually agreed and went to the huge water slide

David went first, he let out a big breath, and went down the slide

''AHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed

The guys all laughed at him, Thomas was next, he didn't hesitate to slide down it either.

''WOOOOOHHOOOOO!''

Kristina just kind of slippped down the slide, she tripped over the lifeguards foot, so it made the band laugh a lot harder

''LOOORRRRRDDDDDD HEELLLPPPP MEEEEE!''

Rosalina was next

''Uhm...I don't think I want to do this anymore.'' she said

Nat laughed, ''Come on Rosalina, you're already up here, you have to go down.''

''Nope! Not doing it!'' she tried backing up

Nat pushed her down the slide, and he started laughing hard.

**I had absoloutely had no ideas and this was the first thing that popped up in my head...so...yeah...I already know it sucks haha xD**

**anyway.**

**NBBForever100 is my youtube channel name. But, I write Natalina series on here...and Natallie series on there. so yep. **

**So, MWAH. Kisses and Cocaine KcKc (lolol) **


	9. The Feelings come out

**HOW YER DOIN?**

**Entyway...(I have wonderful spelling)**

**Enjoy dis Chapter.**

When Nat got to the end of the slide, Rosalina was glaring him.

''What?'' He said

''Oh no, Don't act like you didn't push me down that slide.'' she said

Nat laughed, ''You were holding up the line!''

''I was trying to leave until some MORON pushed me down the slide.''

''You're such a baby.'' Nat said

She punched him in the arm

''Ouch! That HURT a lot!'' he said with sarcasm

Rosalina playfully punched him, ''Shutup.''

''Hmmm, I see a lot of flirting going on, Don't you guys?'' Kristina asked

''Why yes I do Kristina.'' Qaasim said

''Mhm, some love bird flirting.'' Thomas said

''Yep, flirrttinnggg.'' David

''WHY DON'T YOU TWO KISS ALREADY!?''

Nat shoved Alex

''Alex!'' Nat said

''OH MY GOD! ALEX!'' a random girl said

''Uhm...I am not Alex...I am a random waterpark boy with a swimming cap.'' Alex said trying to hide his face

''I SEE THE MOLE!'' she said

''Alex isn't the only one with a mole...'' he said

''AND QAASIM JUST SAID KRISTINA!''

Nat whispered to the guys, ''We should get outta here.''

''Definitley.'' Rosalina said

''...RUN!'' Nat said to the band

The band all started running fast, they could hear all the screaming fan girls behind them

''WHERE'S THE BUS!?'' Alex said

''FOLLOW ME!'' Nat said

The band all followed Nat, then Nat started banging on the bus door

''HURRY TUFFY!'' he said

Tuffy quickly pushed the button and opened the door, they all got on safe and sound and sat on the couches

''What happened?!'' Cooper said

''We got caught.'' Kristina said

''How?'' Cooper asked

The band all turned their heads towards Nat

''Uhm...I kind of yelled out Alex's name...and a girl...kind of recognized us.'' Nat explained

Cooper sighed

''Its good thing you guys are safe.'' said Cooper

''Okay well, I'm going to get some sleep, I am TIRED.'' Kristina said

''me too, all that running.'' Thomas said

Pretty much the whole band went to sleep except for Nat and Rosalina

''Looks like its just me and you beautiful.'' Nat said

''Stop.'' she said smirking

Nat laughed a little, ''Stop what?''

''You keep making me blush!'' she said

Nat laughed

''So, who's the girl..?'' she asked

''What?'' he said

''Its obvious, that song I helped you out on, called ''Maybe'' is for some girl.''

Nat sighed

_''I can't believe what I am about to say.'' he thought_

''I..I...wrote it for...you.'' he said

''..What?..'' she was shocked

''Rosalina, I still love you, I wasn't playing when I said You were my never ending love, I even told you I loved you still at the Premiere...I guess you didn't hear.'' he said

**WABAM!**

**Haha. Hoped you guys liked this chapter, something interesting actually happened.**

**I was just wondering, are you guys huge fans like you guys are with Nat and Alex with any other bands or singer?**

**I am a HUGE MAJOR HUMONGOUS EXTREMELY fan of Green Day.**

**Haha, I was just asking.**

**Well, see you guys later...MWAH! kisses and cocaine **


	10. We're a couple!

**I FELT LIKE CRAP TODAY.**

**But then I took an aspirin and I feel good ^_^**

**lol, continue**

''You...do?'' she said

''Look Rosalina I completely understand if you don't want to go out with me-''

Rosalina interrupted Nat by kissing him, few seconds later she pulled away

''Erm..I'm guessing...we're a couple again?'' Nat said

Rosalina laughed, ''Yes.''

Nat hugged her

''When are we gonna tell the guys?'' he asked

''Whenever you want to tell them...I think they were trying to get us together on purpose though.'' Rosalina said

They both laughed

''We should go to sleep, its kind of late.'' he said

''Yeah, I'm getting tired anyway.''

~Next Morning~

The band except for Nat and Rosalina were awake

''Ok guys , we've been slacking, we need to do our Misson.'' Alex said

''What should we do?'' Kristina asked

''First, we need Nat and Rosalina alone.'' Alex said

''Then put on some romantic music, oh yeah.'' Qaasim said

''Darken the lights a little.'' Thomas said

''Roses, a little music, some champagne.'' David said

They all laughed

''Dude, Nat can't even drive yet, or drink, and Rosalina isn't even old enought to order a toy from tv.'' Qaasim said

''Oh..yeah..'' David said

''Guys, their coming.'' Kristina

''Hey guys, Wow! Isn't it a beautiful morning?'' Nat said

''..Why are you so happy?'' Alex asked

''Well, we have something to tell you guys.'' Rosalina said

''Me and Rosalina are back together!.'' Nat said

''WoW That's awesome!'' Qaasim said

''WHAT!? We worked hard on this plan to get you two together!.'' Alex said

Rosalina laughed, ''Told you.'' she said to Nat

''So much for operation N&R.'' David said

The guys laughed

''Alex's song?" Nat said

''No you squid breath (he actually said that in one episode to nat from season 1 haha) , it stood for Nat and Rosalina .'' Alex said

''Yeah, we were trying to get you guys together.'' Thomas said

''Cause it was obvious you two still had googly eyes for eachother.'' Kristina said

The band laughed

''How long do you think it will take for reporters to find out?'' David asked

''Not long.'' Nat said

''Ain't that the truth.'' Qaasim said

''I'm just glad we are coming home today.'' Thomas said

''Me too, I need a break.'' Nat said

''I need to get back to new york so I can spend some time with my boyfriend.'' Rosalina said

''WHO!?'' Nat asked

The guys laughed

''You dumby!'' Rosalina said

Nat chuckled, ''Oh.''

**Sorry for the short boring episode. (As usual)**

**Lol, anyway...**

**MWAH! Kisses and Cocaine**


	11. I can trust her, right?

**No update this weekend.**

**I am gonna be busy, maybe Sunday I can.**

The band spent a few hours at Nat and Alex's house just chilling and hanging out, everyone had to go home because it was getting late.

''Man, I am tired.'' Nat said with a yawn

''Me too, this week has been awesome.'' Alex said

''Definitely for me. I got back with Rosalina, the girl of my dreams.'' Nat said (**lol that rhymed.)**

''Dude, aren't you afraid of her cheating again?''

''We were younger, and so was Rosalina, she's going to be 18 soon.'' Nat said

Alex laughed, ''That's a little weird, a 16 year old is gonna be dating a 18 year old...Wait...won't she go to jail for that?''

''I hope not.'' Nat said

''When the news comes out of you two dating, do you think Michel will come back?''

''I don't even want to bring that guy up Alex, I don't want to think about him, he's the reason me and Rosalina broke up in the first place.'' Nat said, rembering that day.

''Sorry man, I was just asking.''

''Its okay. If he does come back, I will make sure next time I break one of his worth millions fingers.'' Nat said

They both laughed

''Night bro.'' Alex said

''Night Alex.''

They did the handshake and went to sleep

~Next Day~

Nat decided that him and Rosalina could use a little hanging out time, so they went to go get something to eat

''I'll buy your food Rosie.'' Nat said

''No, I will, I don't want you using all your money on me.'' she said

Nat laughed, ''Rosalina, I'm a rockstar, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get a lot more money.''

Rosalina laughed, after they got their food they sat at a table outside of the food place.

Nat laughed, ''You have mustard on the side of your face.''

Rosalina picked up a napkin and wiped it off, ''I am so attractive.''

They both laughed and Rosalina's phone rang, she checked her phone and then put it back in her purse

''Who was that?'' Nat asked

''Oh, nobody.'' she said

''Did I know the person?'' Nat asked, getting worried.

''Yes?'' Rosalina said

Nat looked at her with a weird look

''It was Kristina,...Are you okay?'' she asked

''I uh..nevermind.''

''Come on tell me, I won't get mad.'' she said

''I'm sorry, Alex brought up Michel, and I just don't want him coming back into our lives, and messing up everything.'' Nat said fast

''Nat, you don't have to say your sorry, I did the dumbest thing in the world and cheated on you. I was telling him to leave, but he wouldn't go away, so I thought if I kissed him he would go.''

''Lets just forget about it.'' he said

Rosalina groaned, ''Kristina keeps texting me, trying to go shopping.''

Nat laughed, ''Its okay Rosalina, you can go, you and Kristina need girl bonding time anyway.''

''You sure?''

''I'm sure, I'm really glad you two are friends now.'' he said

''Me too, its nice having a girl around in the band besides it only being me.'' she said

''Well bye Rosalina.'' Nat said

''Bye.''

She kissed him and started walking down the street

_''I have nothing to worry about, Rosalina won't cheat on me.'' _he thought

**Well, hope ya liked it.**

**I'm new at writing stuff, so I think i suck at it haha.**


	12. Deep Conversations

**Well, I had an awesome weekend!**

**Oh my gosh. We were watching the Naked Idol episode, and when that super super sad part came on when Nat was watching himself play Rosalina, my friend started bawling, and what makes it funnier is that he is a boy**

**HAHA XD I told him not to feel bad, cause I was crying to, that part gets me everytime :'(**

~With Rosalina and Kristina at the mall~

''I feel bad for Nat.'' Rosalina said

''Why?'' Kristina asked

''He probably thinks I'm gonna cheat on him again, which I won't''

''Oh...How did you guys break up in the first place?'' Kristina said

Rosalina sighed, ''Very long story.''

''I don't mind.'' she said

Rosalina told Kristina everything, starting from when they got together. (**I don't feel like typing all that, I know, very lazy, haha **)

''Wow.'' Kristina said

''I know right?'' Rosalina said

''Don't worry Rosalina, maybe Nat just needs time to adjust getting back together with you.''

''Yeah, I guess your right.'' Rosalina said

~With Nat and Alex~

Nat was walking back and forth in his and Alex's room

''Dude, what are you doing?'' Alex asked

''What if Rosalina met up with Michel and not Kristina?'' Nat said

''Calm down Nat, Rosalina is a better person now, she wouldn't cheat on you again, I just know it.'' Alex said

''Or even Bobby Love!'' Nat said

Alex groaned, ''I do not want to deal with you all night, I am gonna get us some milk, it will calm your nerves down.''

Nat's phone started ringing and it said Rosalina

''SHE'S CALLING ME!'' Nat said

He answered it very quickly

''Hey, sup.'' He said calmly

''Hey Nat, could I come over?''

''Sure!'' he said

''Alright bye, love you.''

''Love you too, bye Rosie.'' Nat said, then he hanged up

Alex walked back in

''Rosalina called me.'' Nat said

''Oh cool, what did she say?''

''She's coming over.''

''Awesome, maybe we can play guitar hero.'' Alex said

Nat laughed, ''She is gonna kick our butts.''

''Look, now you're calm and happy, told you milk helps.'' Alex said

''Yeah, I should stop worrying about Rosalina, she's not gonna cheat, I trust her a lot now, and I feel like we are closer than ever.''

''That's good.''

''And I was kind of being a jerk the first time we dated.'' he added

''Look dude, you just cared about her a lot, and I think she can see that now.''

Nat hugged Alex

''Thanks bro.''

They did their weird handshake and walked out of their room

**Lol, I got tired, so I couldn't come up with a better ending for this story aha**


	13. The unbeatable Rosalina

**I know I know.**

**I haven't updated in buttfudge forever. lol.**

**anyway, HOYHOYHOYHOY! Continue now..**

A few minutes later the brothers heard a knock on the door

''I got it!'' Alex yelled

He answered the door and it was Rosalina

''Hey Rosalina!''

''Hey little one!'' Rosalina said

''I have you know that I am 12, a preteen woman!'' Alex said

Rosalina slightly laughed, ''Oops, sorry, I meant to say..Hey big one!''

''Is that Rosalina?'' Nat said while walking into the living room, ''Oh, hey shorty.''

''Shorty?'' she said

Nat laughed a little, ''Yep, you've been like 4'11 forever, and I am almost 6 foot, your a shorty.''

''You're such a kind boyfriend.''

''I know I am.'' Nat said, then he kissed her

''Move on from the lovey dovey stuff Romeo and Juliet! ITS TIME FOR GUITAR HERO!'' Alex said while holding up the controllers for it.

Nat groaned

''Whats your problem, you don't want to play?'' Rosalina asked

''Your gonna beat us! What's the point?''

''Brother, how dare you give up, the Wolffs do not give up!'' Alex said with confidence, ''I WILL BEAT YOU WOMAN!''

''We'll see.'' She said while picking up the guitar

''Erm..I will just watch, this looks interesting.'' Nat said

It has been 30 minutes since they played together

''AGH! CRAMP IN MY FINGERS!'' Alex said

His meter went on red and it said on the screen ''Payer 2 won'', Alex was devistated.

''HA!'' Rosalina yelled

''You will...pay...'' Alex said while laying on the ground, and then he closed his eyes.

''Alex, you didn't die?'' Nat said

Alex shot up

''Oh yeah. ROUND 9!'' he said

''Its on.'' she said

''I'm gonna call the guys, so they can watch too, cause this is kind of amusing.'' Nat said

The guys showed up and it was some intense playing, everyone took a turn, but no one could beat Rosalina (**I heard in an interview NBB was saying how Allie was amazing at GH haha**)

She decided to finally let other two people go against each other

''Woo.'' Rosalina said while she sat down by Nat

Nat chuckled, ''Your fingers sore?''

She held them out to him

''Ooh...ouch.'' He said

''They hurt like crap.''

Nat kissed her fingers

''Better my love?'' Nat said with a british accent

She giggled a litte

''I miss that little british accent.'' she said

''It was kind of embarrassing, I didn't know how to talk to you right..I guess it just slipped.'' he said

''Aww, don't feel bad, it was cute.''

''ARGARGHARGHA! I BEAT YOUR BUTT DAVID!'' Alex said, ''WE SHOULD CALL YOU FAILID!''

Alex started laughing hard

''Yeah Yeah..'' David said

''Alex! Remember what happened last time you bragged!?'' Nat said, reminding Alex

''Bigger than Santa Claus?...cause that is not exactly bragging.'' the younger wolff said

''No Alex, when Cooper pranked you good.'' Nat said

''Oh yeah..sorry.''

The band laughed a little and got back to playing

**HOYHOYHOYHOYHOY!**

**Another boring ep.**

**TeeHee. **


	14. Alexander Prankster Wolff

**What's up peoples.**

**Lol. I have a science project due this week, how lucky am i? (None)**

**Well, here is the next chapter :)**

~Next Morning~

Alex woke up and as always, got some milk

Alex took a sip of his milk, ''ahh, refreshing!''

He looked around and noticed the band was sound asleep. Thomas,David, and Qaasim were on the floor, Kristina was sleeping in the egg chair, Rosalina was on the couch and Nat was sleeping in his and Alex's room

''Hmmm...'' he said, thinkind of a creative way to prank everyone

He ran back into the kitchen and got a cup and decided to fill it with warm water.

''Hehe, Thomas you are my first victim.'' he whispered to himself

He took Thomas's hand and gently placed it in the warm water.

Then he got whip cream and David was next, he placed the whip cream in David's hand, and did the same to Qaasim, then he went to get something to prank for Kristina, Alex didn't want to do anything too bad to Kristina cause it would be a pretty bad idea to get on her bad side, so he just got a marker and gently wrote some ''innapropriate'' things on her face. (**Teehee, you guys know Alex would do something like that haha xD actually...he did write ''something'' on Nat's face in that one video on youtube lol**)

Alex loved seeing Rosalina get mad though, and the number one thing she hated was getting wet, Alex got some ice water and thought about the plan, if she were to scream, which she is, it would wake everyone up, David and Qaasim would smash the whip cream in their faces, and the rest would wake up.

''Here we go.'' Alex said, tilting the cup

''ALEX!'' Nat yelled

But it was too late, The ice cold water splashed all over Rosalina

''AHHHH!'' Rosalina screamed

''Agh! What happened!?'' Thomas said, ''Oh god..'' he said while looking down at his pants

David woke up and rubbed his eyes, ''Ow! What the heck!?'' he sniffed the stuff on his hand and licked it, ''Whip cream!?'' he yelled

Nat had his hand over his mouth trying to hold back laughter, so was Alex

Qaasim woke up and did the same

''What the...?'' Qaasim said, very confused, he looked at his hand.

Kristina was the last to wake up

''Hmmm...hey guys.'' Kristina said in a sleepy voice

The band all gasped

''What?''

''You face!'' Thomas said

''That is rude!'' she said

''No, Kristina..really...get a mirror.'' David said

Kristina took a mirror out and looked at everyone with the most evilest face ever they have seen.

''Ok...now...Who did this.'' she said, trying to sound calm.

Alex busted out laughing and raised his hand, then all hell broke loose.

''ALEX! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? NAT! WERE YOU A PART OF THIS!?'' Rosalina yelled

Nat shook his head vigorously

Everyone started chasing after Alex around the whole apartment

''AHHh! I AM SORRY!'' The younger brother said

**Lol sorry, I felt like Alex needed a little chapter of his own.**

**I'll update probably tomorrow, or today again.**

**anyway.**

**Please review, and tell me how you thought of it :)**


	15. Me and you, a date tonight

**HOYHOYHOYOHOYOHOYOHOYOHOY**

**Lol..well..while that random HOYHOY is over.**

**Continue reading. (I am a bit hyper, I have a monster)**

~About 10 minutes later after chasing Alex~

''Ugh, my shirt is soaking wet.'' Rosalina said

''Did you bring any extra clothing?'' Nat asked

''No.''

''I might have something that fits you.'' Nat said while running to his room

He came out with a Naked Brothers Band Tee that had his face on it

''Uhm..Nat..as much as I love you, and how cute I think you are..Its kind of weird for me to wear your face.'' She said handing the t shirt back to him

''Come on, just try it.'' Nat said giving it back

''Fine.''

A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom

''Aw, see! You look adorable!''

''Your very funny.'' she said with sarcasm

Nat chuckled a little

''Hey I know what can cheer you up.'' He said while lifting up her chin

''What?''

''This.'' Nat kissed her, ''Oh and..me and you, going out tonight.''

''Hmm..sounds good.'' she said while smiling at him, ''Where are we going?''

''I already made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in New York.'' He said

''Aww!'' Rosalina hugged Nat tightly, ''Nat, you spoil me way too much, I feel bad.''

''You're worth it.''

''Ugh, why do you have to be the sweetest guy on Earth?'' she asked

Nat laughed a little and put his arm around her waist as they walked into the living room where the rest of the band was at

''Ok Rosalina, I am very very very VERY very very..'' Alex said then the band interrupted

''GET TO THE POINT!'' they all said

Alex sighed, ''I am very sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun.'' he said

Rosalina rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair

''So..you forgive me?''

Rosalina sighed, ''Yeah I guess so. I can't stay mad at you, you are too cute.''

''Yes! The cheeks always work!'' Alex said (**Them cheeks he had when he was younger were adorable.**)

They band all laughed

''Hey guys, remember when we played hide and seek all the time, we were such kids.'' Thomas said

''Thomas...We were playing it last week?'' Kristina said

''Oh..'' he said.

The band laughed at Thomas

''Just wanted to let you guys know that there is not band practice today, I talked to Cooper and he said it was alright, I have a date with Miss Rosie tonight.'' he said smiling at her

''Aw, how sweet.'' David said being sarcastic

Thomas and David all pointed their fingers to their throat

''You guys are very immature.'' Nat said

''Oh? Since when do you use that word?'' Rosalina said playfully elbowing him

''Ever since he gone through puberty.'' Qaasim said

They band except for Rosalina and Nat laughed

''Puberty was a blessing for me.'' Nat said rubbing it in their faces

Rosalina laughed, ''Its even harder for me to keep girls off ya!'

''I can't help I am so attractive.'' Nat said while embracing his body

''Oh yes you are.'' She said

''You two need a room.'' David said

''Were not even kissing.'' she said

''You can only say we need a room if were doing this.'' Nat started making out with Rosalina

The band all covered their eyes

''P.D.A!'' Alex screamed out (**If you guys don't know what that means its ''Public Display of Affection'' haha xD **)

The band all laughed

Well, this chapter was Natalliesome

Natalinasome? lol whatever, same people, kind of..haha xD


	16. A Natalina Date

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY (well night)**

**AWW YEAHH I AM ON A ROLL lol**

~Later on that day~

The rest of band went home to enjoy their day off, Nat was getting ready for his date..with Alex helping him

''Your handsome, charming, and romantic, remember that.'' Alex said

Nat took in a big breath, ''Your right.''

''Here, comb that nappy hair.'' Alex said while handing him a comb

Nat took it and fixed his hair

''New shoes.''

''Check!.'' Alex said

''New nice button up shirt.''

''Check!''

''Special cologne Rosalina gave me?'' Nat asked

''Uhh...not check.'' He hands Nat the cologne Rosalina gave him that kind of smelled like Lucky's pee

Nat took in another big breath, ''I hope it does not smell like pee...''

''Remember when it worked though?'' Alex asked

''Yeah I remember, hopefully I still have my manly signature smell.'' he said while putting it on him

-Few seconds later-

Alex sniffed Nat's face

''It smells...GOOD!'' Alex said

''OH YEAH!'' Nat said

They both did their little handshake

''Tonight is gonna go great, I have everything planned, a guy is gonna be preforming ''Rosalina'' on the violin.

''How romantic.'' Alex said

''I know right?'' he said

''You ready bro?'' Alex asked

''Yep, bye man.''

Nat walked out of the house and the limo was already waiting for him, it stopped at Rosalina's house and Nat knocked on her door

''Ready?'' Nat said while smiling at her

''Yep!'' she said locking arms with him

Nat guided her to the limo and they got in

~At the restaurant~

''Ready to order and ?'' the waiter said

''Uhh yes..I would like Lobster Thermidor please, with a coke.'' Nat said

''and for you ?''

''A salad and some water will be fine.'' she said

The waiter smiled at both of them, ''Your food will be ready shortly.''

''Just salad?'' Nat asked

''I need to watch what I eat, I am getting a bit pudgy.''

''Rosalina, your not getting fat, your pretty the way you are.'' (**aww how cheesy :') **)

''You wouldn't want to date a walrus.''

''I think walrus's are cute.'' Nat said

They both laughed a little

Their food came out a little bit later, and while they were eating a man came up and started playing ''Rosalina''

Rosalina gasped and covered her mouth

''Nat.'' she said

Nat laughed a little, ''Yeah?''

She looked like she was about to cry ''I love you so much, no one has ever done this for me before.''

''I love you too Rosie.'' Nat said sofly, while grabbing her hand under the table

**Lol, sorry, just wanted to get the date chapter out of the way**

**anyway, I AM SO DEEP YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME.**

**Lmao I am retarded**


	17. Jesse's back

**No, guys, I wasn' t dead..psh..psh..psh (I'm lying)**

**Lol, seriously, sorry for no update in a long time, I've been busy, (Not really) and I was having writers block (Very True) so...sorry if this chapter isn't terrific like the last one, (You guys really liked that one.)**

After the date the limo driver took Rosalina home first, Nat walked her to her door

''This really really was a great night.'' Rosalina said

''It was all worth it.'' Nat said with a smile

Rosalina kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last hug

''Night Nat.'' she said, half way in the house standing by the door

''Later Rosie, don't forget band practice tomorrow also.''

She smiled at him and went inside

While walking to the car he did the same motion he did when he was 9 after Rosalina kissed him on the cheek (**No idea what to call it lmao**)

''Yes! Romantic Nat, strikes again.'' He said to himself while getting into the limo

~At the Wolff's house~

Nat entered the house and sat in the egg chair

Alex looked up from the drum magazine he was reading

''Hey bro, how was the date?''

''Really awesome, she loved it.'' Nat said

''That's good, do you think she will cheat on you after this date?'' Alex asked

''Hey, that date was not about that, I just wanted to take her out somewhere nice, we haven't had a date in forever.'' Nat said while grabbing the tv remote

Alex raised an eyebrow

''Seriously!'' he said while his voice cracked

''Whatever you say.'' Alex said looking back at the magazine

Nat turned on the tv and Matt Pinfield was on

''Only a few hours ago, on and off again, Nat and Rosalina, we're spotted at the most expensive restaurant in New York , ''Le Fance'' , (**Lol, I'm so creative**) and we're apparently on a date, close resources say it was a way for Nat to make sure Two Timing Rosalina wouldn't cheat on him again, but we will find out won't we?''

Matt pinfield did his obnoxious laugh at the end and Nat groaned, and turned off the tv

''Why does everyone think that!?'' Nat said whole throwing up his hands

'' 'Cause dude, it makes perfect sense.'' Alex said

''I hope Rosalina doesn't believe him.''

''It seems like something you would do.'' Alex said

Then the two brothers heard a knock on the door

''Guys its me!'' a female voice said

''JESSE!'' Alex said while charging through the door

''Hey guys! Hey Alex and Nat!'' Jesse said

''Hey Jesse.'' Nat said

''I'm glad you're back my love, I couldn't stand being without you.'' Alex said while hugging her

''Aww, I couldn't stand being without you either my little drummer.'' she said

''Lets get us both some milk and talk about your trip.'' Alex said

Nat let out some air

''Ok, Well..Its nice seeing you Jesse, and I hope you're trip was great, but I am exhausted and I'm going to bed.''

Nat left and went into the room

''Is he okay?'' Jesse asked

''He had a expensive date with Rosalina today, and now everyone thinks its just a way to make sure Rosalina doesn't cheat on him again.''

''Oh.'' she said

''So, how was seeing your friend in California' Alex asked

''It was great! We both have so much in common, we love swimming, make up, nail polish, heels, timmerman brothers, and..so much more!.'' Jesse said

''Wow, what's her name?''

''Its a guy, his name is Chuck!''

Alex looked at Jesse, then poured his milk out.

''I'm getting tired...I'm going to bed, to think about things.'' Alex said while leaving the room

Jesse shrugged then turned on the tv

**Lmao..**

**Ok, anyway, leave a review pretty please.**

**I need to know what you guys thought, and like I said, Sorry for no update in a while.**


End file.
